Up and Leave
by June Bug
Summary: Sakura doesn't think she can handle being the Card Capturer and looking after an ill Tori as well. Who saves the day?... r


Up and Leave?

Sakura was so tired. Her poor brother was ill and needed help. Sakura's father couldn't help though, he was always away. Sakura was the only one to care for and protect Tori. She had been up all night transforming cards and caring for all of Tori's needs. He'd had the flu before but Sakura had never seen Tori suffer like this.

Tori lay in his bed shivering. Sakura sat by his side until she had no choice but to wake him up and give him some medication. He lay almost lifeless – the only movement being his chest as it raised and lowered softly as he took in breath. Sakura daren't move or make a sound in case he woke unnecessarily.

Julian came to visit but he was of no use and Tori was always asleep. 

Julian hadn't come today. Today it was raining. Raining like it hadn't in a long time. The land was so dry and so every one was so glad that the rains had finally come. 

Well, all except Sakura.

Sakura needed so much to just get out of the house. She needed some space, just to get away from her ill brother. She felt so bad as well. He had always been there for her when she had been sick. He had even cared for her very own reflection. Sakura remembered the time when Sakura had to capture the 'windy card' when she was ill. Tori had entered her room and cared for her own reflection … but Tori knew. Sakura still had no idea that Tori knew what she had been doing. But was that going to change?

Hence, the rain prevented Sakura from leaving the house. Even more so because there were storms heading their way.

Sakura went to her room. Kero was sitting amongst the cuddly toys. He flew out and went to Sakura who fell heavily on to her bed. She said nothing and nor did he but he knew that Sakura was out for the taking. 

"Oh," said Kero, "Poor little thing."

Sakura came round when Tori was calling for her. She lifted her tired head and went towards his room. He was very red in the face and sweating. He was covered in blankets.

"Tori," said Sakura, "What did I tell you about covering yourself up? You're too hot, lower those covers. Cool yourself down," Sakura walked to her brother and help lower and remove some of the covers,

"Oh Sakura," said Tori in a whisper, "I need a drink, I feel so bad,"

"Oh Tori I know, but you'll get better, I promise," Sakura gave a smile but Tori could only half manage.

Sakura went down the stairs and in to her kitchen. Kero was raiding the fridge.

"Kero!" said Sakura,

"Oh, uh, hi Sakura," he said, "I was going to bring you something up,"

"Mmm," said Sakura and she walked to a cupboard and got out a cup. She then walked to the sink and ran the cold water. 

She let it run.

"Sakura," called her mother,

"Mother?" said Sakura.

"Tori is ill, you need to take special care of him," the voice was so sweet,

"I know mother, I know, I try to help but I find it to hard, I don't think I can take much more. I just feel like I should up and leave every thing I ever did, just forget, it's too hard mom," Sakura was looking out the window, she could hear the tap and the rain falling on the window,

"Sakura you must stick to it, you are the Card Captor," her mother was starting to fade,

"Oh mother, I miss you so much,"

"I miss you too, but I will always be watching over you Sakura, always," the voice went away.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" said Kero,

"Huh?" said Sakura, "oh, yeah, I'm fine,"

"Good," said Kero and he went out of the kitchen.

Sakura put the cup under running water and filed it up. She thought about Tori, he's my brother, she though, he needs me like I need him all the time. She put the water on a tray. She smiled and walked to the medicine cupboard. She took out some tablets and put them on a tray with the water.

She carried the tray up to Tori. He was now peach coloured. He managed to smile and sat up.

"Feel better?" Sakura said and put the tray on a side-table next to Tori's bed.

"Mmm," said Tori, "Thanks squirt,"

Sakura smiled. She looked at her brother. 

She couldn't give up on her own brother. She couldn't give up on her job. She could still remember what she had felt when she had to fight with Yui and the 'wood card' trapped her. She wasn't close with anyone anymore. She was just an ordinary girl. Ordinary? She couldn't go back to that, she didn't want to be ordinary again. She liked having Madison and Li and Kero and even Yui because with no Yui there would be no Julian. Julian seemed to notice her a lot more. And maybe Myelin would come back soon.

So, Sakura thought, I owe it to my cards to carry on – I would loose what I've gained. I can't to that.

"Sakura?" said Tori,

"Uh-hu," she said. She turned to her brother,

"I love you sis," he said, 

"Oh Tori," Sakura blushed, "You too,"

Tori smiled at his younger sister. Sakura smiled back but unsurely. He had a look in his eyes that Sakura had seen only once before when he and Julian were talking about Sakura when she came in unannounced. It was as if Tori had something to hide. Sakura could sense it, but she didn't know what.

"Sakura?" said Tori, and he turned in his bed and stood up, "I…"

"Yeah?" said Sakura and she put her arm out so as she could steady her brother,

"I…" he said but he had to sit again,

"Just tell me Tori,"

"It's nothing," he said and he lay back down. 

Sakura knew he was holding something back but she knew she couldn't make him tell. She handed him his drink and he took it obediently. He sipped from it and then took his tablets. He then rested his head back down on his pillow. He closed his eyes.

"Just call me if you need me," said Sakura. Tori nodded gently and sighed.

She walked out of her brother's room. 

He knows something, she thought, I just need to know what.

Sakura then went in to her own room. She fell on to her own bed and fell in to a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
